Climbing Up the Walls
by technophilic
Summary: [axel.roxas, riku.sora, riku.demyx, leon.cloud] A collection of unrelated, mostly semismutty, drabbles.
1. axel x roxas: snark

This is the first drabble written in the collection. I have three more typed & ready to post, but first I'dlike tosee how this one is received. It was a request for one of those "smut drabble"-memes on LiveJournal (as most of them will most likely be).

* * *

axel/roxas  
"snark"  
-x-

"Why hello there, Roxas. Buttsex?"

"I'm not going to sleep with you if you try to seduce me like that," Roxas said, glaring at the redhead who had appeared before him, cocky smile never wavering.

"Oh, forgive me, Mr. I-don't-do-subtle-nor-do-I-have-a-sense-of-humor," Axel scoffed, drawing closer to the blond.

"I forgive you. But you should keep in mind, if you wish to seduce someone, you have to tease them… make them come back for more…" Roxas said, stepping toward Axel with a completely different mindset.

Axel watched him, eyebrow raised as Roxas slammed him against the wall and crushed their lips together, kissing the redhead hungrily.

Fingers snaked through blond hair as the head inched lower and lower, fingers unlatching the belt, undoing the button, and pulling Axel's pants down. Before Axel could even acknowledge what was going to take place, he felt his whole length engulfed in a moist heat. He let out a low groan, resounding deep within his throat, fist gripping Roxas' hair tighter.

Roxas gripped the older boy's hips and planted them firmly against the wall, to keep from being choked. If he could have, his lips would have curved upward in a self-satisfied smirk.

It didn't take long before Axel was coming with a harsh gasp and slouching over as he panted heavily, slowly regaining composure.

Roxas licked his lips, removing any traces of fluid that might have dribbled down his chin. He smirked down at Axel, who was fastening his belt, before he disappeared.

He knew Axel would come back for more. He always did.

* * *

coming soon:  
riku/sora  
"anger"  
-x-


	2. riku x sora: anger

This is set during KH1.

Comment?

* * *

riku/sora  
"anger"  
-x-

When Riku chose to embrace the darkness within, he didn't expect all of these new—dark—emotions to come flooding to the surface. Betrayal was only one of these emotions. Anger, the need to exact revenge, and the deep-seeded want to hurt Sora the way Sora had hurt him. It was overwhelming.

Frightening.

It seemed, throughout some of their brief encounters in Monstro and Neverland, that some of these same feelings had rubbed off on Sora. That same contempt seemed to affect the brunet.

They certainly had an odd way of expressing their anger, however. There was nothing sexy about the way they kissed, all teeth and lips, and the cruel way Riku dragged his tongue along Sora's earlobe, injecting venom in the boy's veins as he quietly cursed the Keyblade Master, and bit roughly.

The way Riku slammed Sora against the cool wall of the castle, and the way Sora groaned when the older boy quickly unzipped his jumper and grazed fingernails along his taut stomach mimicked that of a lover's touch.

But they weren't lovers.

Not even close.

Not anymore.

* * *

coming soon:  
riku/demyx  
"rejection"  
-x-


	3. riku x demyx: rejection

This drabble might be considered spoiler-ey for those who haven't played through, uh, The World That Never Was, or so.

And the prompt was originally admiration, but as I wrote it, it ended up being rejection instead.

Comment?

* * *

riku/demyx  
"rejection"  
-x-

Nobodies couldn't feel rejection.

It all started with Demyx entering his quarters (Riku's suspicions about Demyx's ulterior motives had later been proved correct), nonchalantly asking him about his reason for residing in Castle Oblivion with the Nobodies.

_"You dress like us, yet you're not with The Organization. Why are you here?"  
"I'm looking for someone."  
"Oh. Y'know, you look a lot like Xemnas."  
"Well, I didn't always look like this."  
"Oh. Why do you look like that now?"  
"In order to find _him_, I had to become… this."  
"Oh. How noble of you…"_

And that is how they ended up like this: Demyx bent over the nearest desk and Riku frantically pounding into him as he gripped the blond's hips.

"Harder!" Demyx cried, arching as he felt Riku brush that one spot deep inside of him that made him see stars.

Riku moaned and complied, letting one gloved hand weave its fingers in dirty blond hair. If he closed his eyes, he could see a head of unruly brown locks. He moaned as he tugged Demyx's head back, back pressed against his chest as he sucked hungrily at the pale flesh of the blond's neck. If he closed his eyes, he could see sun kissed skin.

Demyx came with a yell—"Ansem!"—and his body relaxed, only supported by the gloved hand still tangled in his hair.

Riku soon followed, a simple moan signaling his release. His grip slackened and Demyx collapsed on the desk, panting, and Riku had to use all of his willpower to pull out and dress.

Nobodies couldn't feel rejection.

* * *

coming soon:  
riku/sora  
"trust"  
-x-


	4. riku x sora: trust

Short and sweet.

Comment?

* * *

riku/sora  
"trust"  
-x-

"I looked everywhere for you!" Sora cried, throwing his arms around Riku's neck, and buried his face in the boy's black robe, sobbing as fingers dug into the shoulders of one best friend. Riku had promised that they would always be together—that's what the lasting effect of the paopu fruit, wasn't it?—but they had been separated for almost two years!

His breath hitched as he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer, and he relaxed in the familiar embrace, nuzzling the hand that wove itself into his brown locks. He moaned when Riku kissed him, and it reminded him of home, when his best friend would sneak into his room and steal late-night kisses when no one else was watching.

It reminded him of the feel of the older boy lying atop him, their fingers entwined; bodies rocking together; their hearts beating as one.

* * *

coming soon:  
leon/cloud  
"discontent"  
-x-


	5. leon x cloud: discontent

The writing style for this drabble is a bit different from what I usually write, but I'm definitely satisfied with the outcome.

Comment?

* * *

leon/cloud  
"discontent"  
-x-

"Aah," Cloud let out a small gasp, the muscles in his abdomen quivering as Leon's gloved fingers snaked beneath his shirt.

The brunet pressed his lips to the blond's clavicle, breath hot and moist as he placed a trail of kisses along Cloud's jawline.

Cloud's hands dropped to Leon's waist, blindly and frantically working to unlatch each of the brunet's belts. He made a self-satisfied noise when he heard the loud clank of metal hitting the ground.

_Backtrack seven minutes._

"A storm is coming," said Cloud mid-strike as he heard a deep rumbling coming from the east. He took a step back and brought his blade up to absorb the blow from Leon's own blade.

Leon hated storms. They brought back horrible memories. Memories filled with darkness and screaming helplessness and—

"Leon? You don't look so good. Do you wanna stop?" When Leon nodded, both straightened and began walking.

"We can stay at my place until it passes," Leon said.

_Fast forward nine minutes._

Cloud makes a small noise as he and Leon make their way to the makeshift bed in the corner, tripping over limbs, and grasping at shoulders.

They waste little time, quickly removing their garments and tossing them carelessly aside, and Leon is folding himself into Cloud, kissing him hard on the mouth.

The rain is still pouring, but, Leon thinks, maybe storms aren't all that bad.

* * *

coming soon:  
axel/demyx  
"did you lose a bet?"  
-x-


End file.
